


Remorse

by fireyhotspot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fireyhotspot/pseuds/fireyhotspot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: "Gabriel: Remorse"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remorse

Gabriel sat alone quietly in the Church Just outside of Normal, Illinois. Staring at the stain glass window in front. I think about how it was the beginning of the end.

He’d seen the Winchesters. And oh how the reminded him of his own brothers. Dean so much like Michael a bit to cocky for his own good, Sam like Lucifer think that he wasn’t the one that did wrong. And the fighting too, of course.Even that stupid car of their remind him of Raphael, silently holding the family together. Gabriel was and outsider in his own family really.

Sometimes Gabriel wished he’d never left. Why did he? there wasn’t much he could have done after Michael had force Lucifer into the cage. But he still ran away. He heard Michael and Raphael search for him for weeks, but he never listen he turned his back. He’d made them think he was dead.

"Father, if you can hear me," Gabriel spook with much remorse, "Please for give me. Please keep My brothers from killing each other."

He sat there waiting as if someone would answer back. but of course no one did. Gabriel just stood up and started to walk out, but not before taking one last look at the stain glass angel in the front of the church.


End file.
